One Hel of a Trip
by detrametal
Summary: Hestia and her Familia find themselves deeply involved with an exceptionally unnerving god who's motive are unknown and who's only follower is as much a mystery as the god he follows. Somehow an equal with Loki and Freya without having a Familia he controls the Gods through fear. What has Hestia gotten them into this time?


**Just a little note that this is taking place right after the War with Apollo in Volume 6 of the light novel which is the furthest I've been able to read for myself. Since this may contain information from 'Daily Life' and 'Sword Oratoria' I'll let you guys know how far I've gotten: Danmachi LN-6, anime finished, manga chapter 63. Sword Oratoria LN-1, manga chapter 28. Daily Life manga chapter 21.**

 **Thanks goes out to OMG Pterodactyls as a good motivator, a great friend one one hell of a Beta.**

* * *

The gods stepped aside as their comrade walked by, parting as if the Red Sea. If it wasn't the blood that made them step aside they also had to consider his recently used weapons, the deranged smile on his face…or the head he was holding at his side, fingers tangled in the short blond hair the face was contorted in disbelieving horror at the fact of it's death.

Zeus watched as the other gods trembled in fear, and he himself was not immune "You are a god yet you continue to kill our-your kind. Why?"

Dropping the head the god snorted as he pulled out a cloth to wipe the blood off his weapons "Because you breed like fucking rabbits." he snarled "I'm doing what I was created to do." he jabbed a finger at the rest and they flinched "Unlike you who wander around doing nothing!"

A brave fool stepped forward "We give our gifts to the humans and in return they worship us-" he was cut off both figuratively and literally when his head was sliced from his shoulders.

* * *

The coffin maker was humming cheerfully as he slowly stained the wood of his latest work a deep, almost earthy, red. He was a god that enjoyed his work immensely and rarely ever left his shop making most people doubt his existence, almost like Soma, and just like that god the quality of things associated with his familia could not be refuted.

The sound of the back door opening and an accompanying yawn made him smile "Good morning Nall, sleep well?"

The young man nodded "Yeah…" Nall examined the store quickly, the front door led to the main showroom where various displays were set along the walls and around the room. The counter was at the far end where the clerk sat and behind the expanse of wood was the opening to the work room where everything was made and stored until it was ready to go.

The god smiled and poured water over his hand to get the stain off before patting Nall's head making the other groan "Really? Really? Why is it always with soaking wet hands?"

Chuckling the god said "Because of that right there."

Grumbling the half-elf sat at on the clerk's stool. "So what's on the agenda?" he asked his god.

Sitting down on the counter beside him the god said seriously "There's a large number of guest coming today. Don't do anything to alienate them."

A well timed knock grabbed their attention and the door swung open to allow another half-elf to enter, bowing politely she said "Hello, my name is Eina Tulle. I'm with the guild."

She briefly examined both Nall and the god, both wore long flowing black shirts that were rolled mid-forearm and matching pants that were tucked into black boots, the young man had bright green eyes, slightly pointed ears, and shoulder length unkempt brown hair and a bone structure that was very feminine by human standards. The god had long pure white hair that was tied around his neck to resemble a noose and a hood that covered everything down to his nose.

Nall bowed "Ms. Tulle welcome to the shop."

The god smiled kindly before pressing his hands together and bowing his head "Ms. Tulle, thank you for coming on such short notice."

Eina waved it off "We guild members often come to a god's home when they issue a quest. Now am I right in saying you've contact those you would like to take the quest?"

Nodding the god agreed "I have, I was told that I would need a guild member's signature for it to be official so I decided to gather the group and just have them meet here so I could explain it in person." she nodded before he continued "Where are my manners, would you like some tea?"

* * *

Hestia looked around nervously while her familia followed her, Welf and Mikoto chatted with Lili about the dungeon while Bell asked "Goddess, what's the matter?"

Hestia puffed out her cheeks "Well…the god who asked us to come here makes other gods…uncomfortable."

Welf rested his elbow on Lili's head, much to her annoyance, before he asked "Okay, why's that?"

Her answer was a very shifty "Um, well…you see…"

She was thankfully cut off by Hephaestus who blinked "Hestia? Welf? What are you doing here?"

The little goddess smiled, it was a cross between relief, happiness and perplexion "Hephaestus!" she called out before hugging her friend.

The other's reactions were very different, Lili bowed her head while Welf waved with a happy smile, Bell bowed deeply and Mikoto followed suit. Hephaestus smiled before patting Bell's head "It's been awhile. You all did well in the War Games." her eyes landed on the Rabbit "You were extraordinary."

Bell blushed self-consciously and they soon found themselves in front of a unnamed shop.

* * *

Ais and Loki walked into the main room and found Eina drinking tea with Freya who sat across from her, both of them on long couches that took up one corner of the room and acted like a consultation hub.

Blinking Loki looked around "Freya? What are you doing here?"

The goddess of beauty smile demurely "Why good morning Loki, I simply had business with the owner of this establishment." no matter how much she denied it she hesitated to say his name-as did all the other gods. In fact, Loki knew what Freya was treading on egg shells, so much so that she wasn't even flirting with the guild girl as she usually would have.

Sliding next to the other goddess Loki eyed Freya carefully while Ais and Eina nodded to each other before the former sat down beside the latter. Their conversation was disturbed by a very nonchalant "Oh dear. I'll need to get more tea." and Nall hurried back to the work room to get more.

The god of the shop was nowhere to be seen at the moment and Loki glanced around "So what business did you have?"

The temptress smiled "I was hoping to have him make some statues for me. Old adventurers, you see, that I miss dearly and would like something around the house to remember them by."

Whatever else was going to be said was cut off by the door opening.

Then a scream like bloody murder.

* * *

Hel glared at Zeus "Fuck off old man." he growled and the audience gasped as the Lightning God gripped his seat in a white knuckle grip.

Taking several breaths he asked "Hel, why so angry? Did I do something?"

Hel laughed mockingly "Apart from the resounding 'Yes' what other foolish questions would you like to ask?"

Looking innocent the accused retorted "What was it?" quickly he realized that was a bad question since Hel's glare was joined by every goddess's. "Ehem…shall I rephrase?"

"There's not really a need."

Zeus stood up with a sigh and walked out, seeming to give everyone a sign to follow him.

Loki alone stayed, here razor sharp gaze on his face as she smiled and gently pulled his hood down "Really man, what are we going to do with you?" she asked warmly.

* * *

When Hestia and Loki saw each other both of them let out a scream that rattled eardrums and ruptured brains. Nall rushed out and before anything could be said Welf seemed to appear in front of the effeminate looking half-elf "Hello beautiful!"

The next sounds were several punches, a kick and Welf hitting the ground. Through the beating Nall kept chanting "Not a woman!"

After several minutes everyone was sitting down when Hel walked in with enough cups and tea for the entire group, the smile that never left his face seemed to fade but not disappear.

Loki hissed "Why is that loli here?"

Her rival shot back "Like we really need Loki-boobless!"

Hel cut them short by saying "I've called you here for a reason and I'm willing to pay for it. Five favors to each goddess that accepts."

Hephaestus and Freya were here for separate things but five favors was a lot so they stayed quiet. As Loki and Hestia mulled it over Bell asked "Excuse me…but who are you and what are these favors?"

Smile growing a tad at the young man Hel continued agreeably "Favors are much more interesting than money, that's why all my transactions between gods are marked in terms of a variable number of favors." with a snap a large book appeared "In this is recorded every agreement along with the number of favors assigned. If someone owes me and does something for me I take off x favors. For example, Loki owes me 187 and if she agrees I'll take off five. And I've been saving money since I came to Earth many years ago, to be honest I almost have too much."

Lili was in her business mode "What is the quest and what is _our_ reward?"

Hel looked at the group then to Nall "In the fifteenth floor there is a cave that houses monsters that are stronger than any other that spawn on the middle floors. These monsters also spawn below level 40, albeit the ones on the 15th are weaker, and as such this is the only place to fill my order without requesting an entire familia." reaching into a sleeve the god produced a parchment which fell on the table "I would like the five adventurers here to assist Nall in gathering, and I'm willing to pay 10% of the total market value of the items divided between the five of you."

Welf scrunched his bruised brow "Ten percent? That seems like a bit low for the work we're doing."

Nall's smirk was enough to put the blacksmith on edge and he tapped the bottom of the paper "Look again."

Everyone looked at the number and froze. Hephaestus let out a whistle at the number of zeros involved. Without looking up Hestia said "We'll take it." Eina slid the quest paper to the goddess who handed it to Bell and his party who signed.

Ais looked at Loki who was torn before the goddess said to her "What do you think?"

The sword princess managed not to look at Bell like she wanted to but instead took a calculated look at the situation. She knew Bell's party had skills, after all they had managed to survive to the 18th level, granted it was an accident…no, rather they pulled through even after an accident. "What level are you Nall?"

Hel cut in, his smile a faint outline in the corner of his lips that could have been a snarl "What we are about to tell you is secret, if this leaks out I will go searching for heads."

The deities nodded instantly, their fear overwhelming them, the others nodded as a reflex to the goddesses. Nall sighed "What do you guys know of monsters outside of the dungeon?"

While almost everyone looked confused Bell answered "They're not all that common but monsters can breed outside of the dungeon and they have caused lots of problems, I hear that there are some adventurers that rarely enter the dungeon but instead go out and hunt monsters."

Nal looked at the group "I'm a high level 3. I haven't gone deeper than the first few floors in the dungeon but I've spent a lot of time hunting monsters… in the remote parts of the country. The reason I don't have a title is because we've stayed out of the other gods' eyes." there was a pause that made no sense but feeling they couldn't press it the others left him alone

Lili swallowed hard. If this level three needed back up how incredible were the monsters in this cave? Her eyes met Welf's and the same thought seemed to run through his head leaving them a bit fearful about what they were embarking on.

Seemingly out of nowhere Hel produced a pipe, an intricately engraved mithril pipe with the details hidden by his hand but the body was a luxurious deep silver and the mouthpiece a rich black. As he blew out a cloud of smoke he simply said "In terms of battle prowess he would be your equal miss Ais. Do well to remember that he's the only member left of the familia that explored down to level 60 of Echidna's Womb and trained with a God of Death."

Loki's eyes widened "You personally trained him?"

With only a glance at the nod his adventurer gave him "As most of you are perfectly unaware I've had a familia for many years now, in the beginning they were adventurers but recently…the last generation." he paused and took a deep breath "The last generation had five people who were adventurers, five people total. Two died in the dungeon, one in an accident, one from illness. Clai stopped going down when she got pregnant and eventually gave birth to Nall. She died five years ago leaving the familia with only the two of us."

There was silence as the god's words sunk in and Loki, Hephaestus, Freya and Hestia started to wonder how much more he had invested in the half-elf. Ais swiftly signed and Eina collected the paper "I'll go back to the guild now." she said quickly and dismissed herself .

Hel looked at the goddesses "Those of you going on the adventure, perhaps you should plan tonight and go tomorrow morning?"

Bell nodded "Sounds like a good idea."

Smiling the coffin maker spread his hands "Eat a meal together, get to know each other, become more comfortable with each other, that way you'll work better together. Then you can come back here and make plans."

Ais, Nall, Mikoto, Bell, Welf and Lili parted with a nod and almost automatically they drifted down the streets to a certain establishment…

* * *

The Hostess of Fertility was bustling with it's normal customers of the evening feeding into night but the smaller rooms just off the hall were much quieter and it was here where favored customers and those of higher business could take refuge. While Syr and Ryuu were currently getting their orders Arnya gathered drinks. Nall was silent as he observed his new companions chatter happily with the ladies and other customers. Almost as if in defense he loosened the rolled neck of his shirt and allowed it to cover up to the bridge of his nose. Eyes calm he scanned the small room as he willed his accelerated heartbeat to return to normal levels.

Ryuu was the only one to feel the tension around Nall to blur into something akin to paranoia for that single fraction of a second before it was hidden within the depths of his very being. Their eyes met and she knew what he was.

A killer.

Like her.

Ryuu bowed for a moment and distracted the group "Would you like to see the balcony? Usually it is reserved for the lunch crowd but seeing as you are a friend of Bell I believe it would be okay."

Welf laughed aloud "Yeah man! It's your first time being here right, then you gotta go!"

The elf led the half-elf out of the room and up the flight of stairs to the now empty room. It took close to ten minutes before the tension bled out of the newcomer. Ryuu stated without inflection "You are a killer."

"My god wishes you well." the full elf's eyes widened "He offered you praise and took care of you when you blacked out on your…hunt." he said leaning out the balcony facing the world outside.

The tension spiked as Ryuu gauged if she should kill the man before her, it was an unwelcome thought but quickly faded when she noticed it. It sent chills up and down her spine.

His eyes were watching her legs.

He was expecting her to try and stab him in the back.

"I killed a single familia…you've done more than that." she said.

A sick chuckle came from Nall "More, much more. I live in as a coffin maker, I worship the God-slayer, I call Death my father and the closest I've come to my own death is drowning in blood." taking a deep breath he turned around and stepped to the side, out of the window's view "I expect everyone to attack."

The elf looked around then down the stairs where light flashed and laughter echoed. Ryuu stepped forward and held a hand out "If I promised that no one here would hurt you would that help?"

He stared at her hand and seemed to weigh everything he knew against her. In the darkness of that room he seemed to blend in with the shadows until he became defined by the two points of emerald green. He knew that touching an elf was a sign of trust and respect, his mother had burned that into his memory.

Slowly he reached out, his hand hesitating several times before he finally grabbed her hand, in a small voice he said "It would."

Ryuu knew her smiles were not known for their reassurance…or their existence, but she gave a small upturn of the lips "Then I promise."

* * *

Hel sighed and watched Hestia and Loki bicker while Freya and Hephaestus just tried to ignore it. Rubbing his eyes he finally had enough "Hestia, why don't you head home? I'll talk to Bell once he get's back but it shouldn't take too long." he said with a smile.

The shortest goddess smiled in return "Sure thing. I'll see you later Hel." as she stood up Loki opened her mouth but Hel stood up with her and walked her outside the door. The message was clear to the goddess- _leave her alone_.

As the air started to get the afternoon chill about it Hel spoke again "Hestia, you aren't going to like what I'm about to say…"

The goddess looked at him "Well then just say it, I'll get over it." she said confidently.

Though nobody could see his eyes they were crinkled in approval, too many gods would have told him not to say it "Bell may be a member of your familia but do remember that doesn't mean you own him, you may have to share him with others." having said that Hestia looked at him in confusion "Just think about it." she nodded and started her trek home while he stepped back in.

Freya smiled serenely "Hel, what do you think about the memorials?"

He sat down and studied the ornate remembrances, 12 in total. His words were good…then bad "I can do them. But they'll be 8 favors a piece, these are going to take a lot of time and the materials are expensive."

The prospect of 96 favors was daunting but the goddess of beauty put on her best charm "Really Hel? Can't you do any less than that?"

His smirk was amused but little else "No, and you can drop the charm-you know it doesn't work on me."

She sighed but did as he asked "It was worth a shot." she muttered. In fact she did know it wouldn't work. She had known him when they both lived in the God Realm and she had tried then and failed. "Can we meet up tomorrow so we can come up with something else?"

He nodded "If noon's okay."

She smiled and nodded "Sounds perfect. I'll see you then." she said her good byes to the other goddesses and left leaving the smith and the trickster with him.

After a moment Hephaestus laughed "Well that was interesting. So what did you want to talk about?" Hel had been the one that had called her for something which had gotten delayed by all the other things.

Flopping onto the sofa opposite the two goddesses Hel groaned "I need more nails…and a hammer but I already ordered that from Goibniu."

The smithing goddess took no offense, she knew that Hel's needs in the hammer were god-tier and that she herself didn't have the time "How many?"

Thinking for a moment he said "4000?"

Hephaestus nodded "Our usual price?" getting a quick nod she agreed with an "Okay."

Loki snickered "Well since I don't have anything else going on today I'mma stay here and bug you!"

Hel rolled his eyes with a laugh, he knew it was going to happen "That would be why I picked up some alcohol." he retorted and pulled a jug out from under the table.

As drinks were poured Hel looked back at Hephaestus "I was thinking about taking over Hestia's debt with you."

Before the smith could respond Loki groaned "God why is it you're taking over that brat's debt…it's 'cause she's huge tit's ain't it?"

The counter was quicker than a whip "No, and anyone who judges a woman based only on her bust size is beyond foolish. You have a complex about your chest size but it's only one thing that makes up _you_." licking his lips and looking into the bottom of his now empty cup Hel continued "Didn't we have this conversation in our realm? No matter. Look, you're charming, you've always had the ability to lighten a room and if you're looking for physical traits just look below your chest." Loki stared at him with eyes wide open and he continued with barely a space for breath "You have a great toned body, because of your clothes your back is exposed and arcs perfectly into your tight ass and into amazing thighs and, something that being a loli is the opposite of-long legs."

Now looking slightly embarrassed Loki turned to Hephaestus with a slight blush "Well what do you think, Heph?"

Hiding her grin behind her cup Hephaestus laughed "You assumed, so he just explained himself." then turning to the host she asked "But if I can ask why you'd take up her debt?"

Suddenly uninterested in his cup Hel set it on the table "Nall."

"Eh? What does that have to do with anything?" Loki asked as she took a sip. Sighing happily she knew it wasn't Soma but it was still damn good.

Hephaestus watched him carefully as Hel explained "I am reluctant to let Nall explore the lower levels if he does not have a reliable party. If I take over Hestia's debt then she'll be indebted to me and I'll simply ask that she let me borrow her team to go with him from time to time…at least until the familia becomes more than just me and him again."

Now the smith asked the question that had been bothering her since they had met that morning "Hel…why don't you have anybody else? Usually recruiting is done pretty much all the time. Do you have a weird condition or something?"

"Yes. I have a condition that rules out almost everyone." the only hint left of his smile was an upturn at the very corner of his lips "One must touch death before I welcome them in. Every member not born into the familia has been through something that made them touch the boundaries between our realms. In a way they are the undead-they have touched death and can no longer be called the living for doing so but they are not dead and they still breath."

Loki stared at him sharply "That's…a major limiting factor. You won't get one out of a hundred."

"Closer to one out of one hundred thousand but they are the ones that this familia, no this Family is built on. To touch Death is to gain an understanding of it."

A moment of silence passed over them as the alcohol was drank before Loki asked "So why do you think that you're boy can handle my Sword Princess?" her expression was serious "You better have a damn good answer for that sort of confidence, hell, three levels separate them!"

Hel's smile was vicious "As we are all aware it's the _type_ of experience that designates the abilities learned when you level up."

Hephaestus' face turned grim but she only said "Indeed."

"He has fought so many that were _levels_ above him it offered an ability against that…isn't that how life works, your tolerances are built from you abuse?"

Loki's thumb ran over her chin "I think we'd better stop asking questions here, at least for a little while."

"Wise decision." Hel agreed

* * *

Ryuu closed her fingers around Nall's hand. The elf examined the half-elf curiously and with a touch of red in her cheeks. His next words caused that red to bloom across her face and the rest of her "Hel…my god…told me about you. I worshiped your story, I craved to have not only that power but that determination, that resolve…those bonds. I've seen too many dead that still walk because they gave up after things not half as devastating." he bowed at the waist "It is an honor to meet you." as he lifted his head she noticed his own face was red from embarrassment.

Ryuu didn't think she had any words for that but a moment of clarity struck "I'm not some heroine, I'm a vengeful fool."

Nall's eyes never left hers as he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back "No. You sought the best for your goddess even sacrificing yourself so that she may continue on. One of the Old Gods taught that 'to lay down one's life for a friend, there is no greater gift than this'"

The former adventurer slowly squeezed his hand "You keep praising me…but I'm not the person you think I am."

"Then speak to my god. Listen to him and then you'll see beyond your own feelings of inferiority."

For the first time in many years Ryuu felt someone thought of her as something more than scum or treated her with more than pity. The silence continued before she nodded "The day after tomorrow, in the evening I will go."

Nall bowed and allowed her to lead him down the stairs. She only let go of his hand before entering the room where the others sat.

* * *

Bell looked at his newest comrade "Are you alright?" the worry in his tone was touching.

Nall's voice was neutral in everything "I do not do well in crowds, I spend most of my time working with my god on things with only the two of us in the workshop." it was not a lie. Crowds always brought back memories best left suppressed. Of ugly death and hatred, rage and screams.

For awhile he was able to hold off talking by eating, Ais would have done the same but the group with them was able to drag her out of her shell rather skillfully. It helped that Bell knew how to get her to talk without being either nosy or aggressive.

But Nall's silence was broken when Lili asked "Lili was wondering why Lord Hel called the Dungeon 'Echidna's Womb' it doesn't make sense to Lili."

Attention turned to him and Nall looked around "You haven't heard that story?"

Mikoto shook her head "I've never even heard of Echidna."

Ais said quietly "I haven't either."

Nall knew the story by heart and stared into his cup as he swirled what little water it contained not noticing that they were the only ones left and that the waitresses and even the owner were listening intently. "Monsters were originally not what lurks in the Dungeon but the creatures of the Heavenly Realm that were not Gods though they sometimes were equal to them. Lady Echidna was a very peaceful monster and was actually beloved by both Gods and Monsters alike."

"However, she fell in love with Typhon, the strongest of the Monsters and the Gods grew wary. Echidna was powerful in her own right but if she and Typhon were to have offspring they could threaten the balance of the Heavenly Realm. Many of the Gods stood in her way and said that she could only be with her love if she had a way to prevent any children. Echidna was determined and spoke to every God and Monster, yet none of them could offer any solution. So she went to seek out more Gods and more Monsters"

Nall set the cup down but didn't raise his eyes "Then she came upon Hel. He offered to take out her womb but warned that it would be something that no one could fix. But her love was strong and he did what she asked. She traveled back with proof that she could no longer bare children."

Closing his eyes Nall whispered "And then the tragedy. While she was gone a young God took on the challenge of slaying the most powerful of Monsters to prove his worth. That was the pain that she returned to. Many of the Gods had tried to stop him but foolishness had prevailed. In sorrow she cast her womb down to the Earth and in her rage slaughtered the God. The others could do nothing to ease her pain and Echidna seemed to wither before their eyes until one day she cast herself down to follow the fate of her womb and be dashed upon the stone of Earth."

The entire building was silent as everyone waited for anything to come next "Echidna died to follow her love but where her womb fell monsters started to appear. Some claim they were born of Echidna's rage but Hel, one who traveled back with her and cared for her in her final time believes they were born of something else. Something Echidna had no control over."

Welf asked with a dry mouth "W-What would that be?"

The half-elf shrugged "Who knows?"

Syr murmured "Is that a myth or reality?"

"I don't know, but I am inclined to believe it." draining the last of his drink the story-teller confessed "At one point those of us on Earth probably thought the Gods were myths and now here they stand."

Bell had a small smile "It reminds me of the stories my Grandfather used to tell me. Heroes, monsters, love and tragedy."

"Stories like that…you remember, they drive you." Chuckling quietly Nall continued "I'm named after a story villain or perhaps he's just the saddest of the heroes of that age?"

* * *

Loki was more than a bit drunk and Hephaestus not far behind when the trickster asked Hel in a slurred voice "So you said you think I'm sexy?"

Hoping they wouldn't remember anything the male nodded "Yeah, both of you are beautiful."

Staggering over to him the flat-chested woman leaned on him "Not what I asked." she took another drink "Would you have sex with me?" her smile took up her entire face and he wasn't sure if he trusted it…nope.

Knowing he was screwed Hel leaned forward and kissed her cheek "If you were sober and made an advance on me I wouldn't stop you."

Heph made a swerving line over to them before flopping down on the couch with her head in his lap "That just means he's got a crush on you!" she said with several giggles she couldn't keep in.

Hel quietly wondered why the Fates hated him-one giggly, curious drunk he could handle but two? "So how long?" Loki asked before sitting down next to the god.

In only seconds both of the goddesses were asleep. Now that it was safe Hel smiled softly at the duo "I have wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with either of you for longer than we've been here." carefully standing he gathered the two and stepped outside to take them home.

* * *

Mikoto sighed contently "The food was very good."

Welf patted his stomach "Oh yeah…and the drinks too!"

Lili and Bell chatted happily with their familia while Ais and Nall walked ahead and maybe said a few words quietly as they made their way back to the shop. Ais made an observation "You were far more at ease after you came back with the lady elf."

Scratching the back of his neck the half-elf nodded "Yeah, she made it clear that no fighting would be tolerated."

"Bad tavern experience?"

"More like bad people experience."

Ais could respect that. Several minutes later another thought struck her. Bete was always going on about being strong and Hel said that Nall could hold his own in a fight with her…"What are your views on the weak?"

The first answer she got was an odd look but the guide ignored the quartet in the back to answer "There is no strong or weak. We all die the same."

"That's very morbid." she replied.

"Depends on your views." he retorted and she looked at him in innocent confusion. Sighing Nall went on "Death isn't good or bad, it is the ultimate indifference. When we die I won't see those who are living anymore but I can see those who have passed before me including my parents. The thought of being reunited with my mother isn't something I fear."

The Sword Princess though for a moment of seeing her own parents before looking back at him "I don't think I agree but I can understand it."

A half-chuckle escaped the elfin male before he nodded "That's far more than most people."

The chatter of the Hestia familia was a pleasant background to their silence as Nall led them through backstreets and alleys to his home. It was situated close to Southeast Main near the Adventurer Graveyard though just far enough away that the somber air didn't fill the small shop even though it dealt with death as well.

Hel had made a pot of tea for them to enjoy and they quickly settled in to discuss what they were going to do for the upcoming quest.

Welf started with "I don't think it'd be a good idea to go down, go through the cave, and come up in the same day."

Mikoto looked at him in understanding "Agreed, but what choice do we have?"

"Floor 18." Ais offered. "We've all been down there so it won't be quite as much of a challenge for your group."

Lili, who was sitting next to Bell, asked "Ms. Ais, do you really think that we'd be able to just walk down? We only now have three level two's and a level one supporter."

Nall added "I'll be acting as a scout and that should make things easier."

"Scout?" Welf asked.

"It's someone who goes ahead of the group and takes out what targets they can while bringing back information to the group…and in some cases a splendid scout can arrange an ambush and lead monsters into them." Ais said.

Hel looked at the group and smiled calmly, Nall had a good group here "What if you were to spend two nights on 18 then come up?" the group looked at him with curiosity "Go down to 18 tomorrow, the day after that go to the cave and get the drop items, go back to 18 and rest, and come up the next day. You won't waste too much time or energy that way and you'll have the best chance of avoiding injury."

The young men and women agreed quickly before finding a meeting time and place and leaving for their own beds. The two who offered the quest cleaned the small mess before meandering out the backdoor of the shop and into their living room, a larger room than the entire shop and well decorated without being extravagant. "Ryuu would like to come over the day after tomorrow." Nall informed.

"Alright, I'll be here. Tomorrow morning I'm going to Freya's place and Ottar should be there."

"Of course I miss a meeting with Ottar." Nall nearly pouted.

Hel chuckled before giving a quick good night to his only familia member and making his way to his shower. The next few days would be odd, both from not having Nall around but in finally meeting with Ryuu again after so long and dealing with both Freya and what he had told Loki and Heph swirling around in his head. He knew he couldn't escape it but dealing with gods and goddesses required both a clear mind and plenty of wit. Sleep would help him with both.


End file.
